


Once Upon a Time

by KittyKatUnicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Creature Fic, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Marking, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Tragedy, Veela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatUnicorn/pseuds/KittyKatUnicorn
Summary: The forest had always been forbidden. It was rumored to be infested with monsters and all who entered never returned. So what happens when one Harry Potter decides to do just that? Maybe there really is more to the world than he ever thought possible...and that is not always a good thing.





	1. The Vanishing

### Ch.1 The Vanishing

Up in his chambers, the king paced back and forth. The dim light of a candle illuminated the room, making the shadows crawl and sway in a ghastly dance.

“What do you mean they can't find the boy?” The other male hung his head in shame, red locks obscuring his eyes.

“He...he wasn't there! Not even a body. Nothing! It's like he just vanished.” 

The king growled, ceasing his pacing to stand in front of the only other occupant in the room.

“What of James and Lily?”

“Sir…” He paused, throat tight.

“Spit it out, Arthur! I need to know. Please.” 

Arthur swallowed thickly.

“D...dead. They are dead.” 

Silence filled the room; a deafening tension weighed heavy upon their their shoulders.

"Who?” His voice was barely audible.

“A rouge veela sir... presumably unmated.”

"A veela? Have they not gone extinct? Well if that's the case is her identity known?”

“He. The veela was a male.” 

"I’ve never known of a male veela,” the king sighed deeply. “Are they absolutely sure it was not a vampire?” Arthur gave a hesitant nod.

“From the description of the... incident he was undoubtedly a veela and a powerful one at that.” 

"You are dismissed.”

Arthur bowed before leaving the king to his thoughts.

As soon as he left the king let himself fall to his knees, shoulders shaking as he wept.

“Oh stars...why have the fates forsaken me so?” 

Unbeknownst to the kingdom of Godric's Hollow a little boy was left on the steps of a humble cottage by the woods. Vivid green eyes blinked up to his saviour as tiny hands grasped at the person's thumb.

Their face scrunched up in disdain as they pried their finger free from the infant's clutches.

Cautiously, they peered around before knocking on the wooden door. There was a stirring behind the cobblestone walls and a faint murmur of voices, candles signalling the approach of the house’s occupants.

And so the figure stole away into the night, sparing one last glance at the child with a mixture of pity and regret.

It was the only way.


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chappy 2! I am not sure how often this story will update because of school but I will make an effort to update at least every 2 weeks. With winter break coming up there should be some new chapters coming your way very soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

### Curiosity Killed the Cat

“Boy! Get out here this instance!” Commanded the shrill voice of a woman.

Harry stirred in his sleep, neck aching from sleeping in a much too small cupboard. Despite being relatively petit for his age, Harry still began to feel the increasing discomfort of his living coorders beneath the stairs.

With every passing year the walls had closed in on him until he could no longer lie in the cupboard without bending his knees. To say it was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

“Boy! So help you God if if I have to call you one more time!”

“I'm coming!” Harry called.

He made his way to the kitchen and met his Aunt Petunia's scowl with a curt smile. He learned kindness, although not lessening his workload, prevented the additional of more grueling tasks and the familiar sting of a belt against his back.

She shoved a piece of paper, rather unceremoniously, into his hands, making sure to quickly retract her appendages from him in fear of catching a disease. Harry snorted at this.

“You are to go into the marketplace and pick up these items,” she stopped to hand him a pouch of money. “This should be enough for the groceries and only the groceries. Is that clear? I don't want you buying anything out of your own selfishness.”

“Yes, Aunt Petunia.”

She contorted her face as if smelling something foul before shoving him outside with the broom.

“Now get! You still have to do the gardening and repaint the fence.” She slammed the door in his face.

Harry sighed heavily and read over the list. “Let's see...eggs, milk, carrots- woah!”  
He toppled over, colliding face-first with the ground.

“Ow!” He rubbed his nose before inspecting his spectacles. Those seemed okay at least. His knee stung a bit but he was otherwise fine. He reached for the list only to discover it was gone.

“Damnit! She's going to kill me if I don't find it.”

Frantically, Harry surveyed his surroundings and luckily spotted the familiar white paper lodged between the roots of a tree. He breathed a sigh of relief and got up to grab it when he came to an abrupt stop. For that list had so unhappily resided at the border of the forest.

The same forest all are terrified to enter for fear of the monsters rumored to inhabit its depths. Although Harry was skeptical he could not deny the unsettling vibe the forest gave off.

He couldn't seriously be afraid of some imaginary monsters, could he?

So Harry approached the forest with new-found confidence but right as he crouched down to grab the list he heard a faint whisper somewhere beyond the trees. The voice was raspy, seeming to beckon him forward. His skin broke into goose pimples and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge. He quickly grabbed the list and sprinted halfway to the marketplace.

“What was that?”

 

When he returned home with the groceries in hand, Petunia snatched the money pouch from him and began to count the remaining amount.

Once satisfied that he had not spent more than necessary she took the bag of food from Harry and roughly shooed him outside, once more, to work on the garden.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, the sweltering sun beating down on him as his dirt-covered hands ripped the weeds from the flower patch.

He never understood why he had to do all the work around the house when his cousin was perfectly capable of doing it too. Dudley took after his father, Harry's uncle Vernon.

Both of them were lazy, fat, and overly aggressive. While Harry worked his ass off Dudley sat on his fat ass doing whatever the hell he did all day. Occasionally, Dudley would invite his friends over and they would all make a game of hunting him down to beat him. 

When he was younger he had tried to tell his aunt and uncle about how he was being bullied but they just brushed him off and blamed him for provoking Dudley. After all their perfect little angel couldn't possibly do wrong.

He stabbed a gardening shovel into the soil and moved to work on trimming the roses.

_**Harry.** _ ********

********

“Ah!” He screamed, managing to prick his hand on the thorns of a rose.

********

Blood trickled down his palm and forearm on to the white petals. His heart thudded against his ribcage. After a few minutes Harry steadied his breathing.

********

“Great now I'm really going crazy.”

********

Perhaps the rumors were just getting to him- a trick of the mind and nothing more. He couldn't really be hearing voices...right? That thought should have reassured him but all it did was make him more uneasy.

********

_**Harry.** _ ********

************ ** **

Harry whipped his head around but there was no one there. Uncle Vernon was at work, Aunt Petunia was cooking inside, and Dudley was God knows where.

************ ** **

“H-hello?”

************ ** **

The same indiscernible whisper filled his ear. It sounded to be coming from the direction of the forest. Curiously, Harry set down the gardening clippers and inched his way to the treeline. Here he was again, at the edge of a forest, listening to disembodied voices.

************ ** **

In the past Harry's bravery had gotten him into some less than desirable situations but this could be his stupidest decision yet, assuming the villagers were correct.

************ ** **

************ ** **

He took a step forward. His relatives were right, he really was an imbecile.

************ ** **


	3. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Harry has just entered the forest *le gasp* What will happen to our little cinnamon bun? Perhaps he should have stayed home like a good little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys! Enjoy a relatively long chapter from yours truly.
> 
> -Love, Unicorn

### Into the Woods

Rays of sunlight shone through gaps in between the lush greenery and twisted branches. Twigs and dry leaves crunched under tattered, dirt-caked boots. With every step he took the louder and more eager the voices got. 

Inside the forest was welcoming, a much different atmosphere than the one it gave off from the outside.

The air around him seemed to pulse and crackle. It was amazing, intoxicating even, almost like...like magic! Then there was silence. 

The voices ceased their endless chatter and the forest tensed, seemingly in anticipation. Harry held his breath too, wondering what was going to happen.

He did not have to wait long as a figure emerged from the opposite side of the forest. The man was, for lack of a better word, stunning. 

His hair was the color of a raven's feathers and fell in elegant waves and wisps that framed his aristocratic face perfectly.  
Deep blue eyes, so dark that they could be mistaken for black, glimmered like lapis lazuli in the light. His pale skin contrasted beautifully with the darkness of his features. He carried himself with poise and authority as he took long, graceful strides—  
his height adding to his intimidating air. As he neared, Harry could feel the power radiating off the man like a furnace- hot and untamed.

What on earth was another person doing in the woods anyway? 

The person in question certainly was not from their village otherwise he would have heard his aunt, Petunia, gossip about him, likely the other women too on account of his looks.

The man looked around before sitting down on a large rock in the clearing. Harry watched intently as he plucked a flower from the ground, rolling it in his palm and bruising it's petals in the process. He crushed the flower in his hand, paused, then—without warning the flower was engulfed in flames. It's ashes were carried away with a breeze but soot remained clinging to his milky hand. 

Harry's eyes practically bulged out of his eye sockets. How did he do that? Had his hand not been burnt? It did not appear to be… He crouched behind the trees and shrubs to further observe this...creature?

The other inhaled deeply and opened his mouth to sing —a lovely rich voice smoothed over notes effortlessly and— before long— Harry found himself captivated by the stranger's haunting yet enchanting voice.

His body moved on its own accord and, without thinking, he advanced forward.

_**Crunch** _ ********

********

The stranger immediately stopped singing and rose to hurtle a fireball in his direction.

Harry yelped, tumbling backwards as he narrowly dodged the projectile. The fire singed a hole in his shirt where it had grazed him.

“Ow!” He groaned while rubbing the back of his head where a bump was already beginning to form. The man was gone by the time he got up.

Above the once blue sky bled with hues of red and orange, the wild pulse of the forest stilled to an almost non-existent level and no whispers were to be heard. A gentle breeze settled over the land to tussle unruly locks.

Harry looked up with a start. 

How long had he been in here? It only felt like a couple of minutes and it had been noon when he first ventured into the forest. He did not finish the gardening and failed to even begin painting the fence.

“I'm so dead.”

Thus Harry began to sprint home, oblivious to a pair of intrigued eyes boring into his retreating form.

Harry slowed his pace to a walk when the familiar shape of his house came into view. His lunges burned from exertion and he felt his body tense in preparation for what was sure to come.

He only hoped Uncle Vernon had a good day at work. With a hesitant fist Harry knocked on the old wooden door to face the unalloyed fury of his relatives. Much to his surprise Dudley was the one to answer the door. 

He stared at Harry in bewilderment then grinned mischievously.

“Oh mom! Dad! The freak is here!”

Vernon and Petunia came barrelling in.

“Where have you been?” Petunia screeched.  
“You haven't even finished your chores you ungrateful freak!”

Vernon raised a hand.  
“I'll handle this, Pet. You! Get upstairs!”

Harry reluctantly did as he was told, making a point to climb the stairs slow enough to annoy Vernon but not so slowly that he would interpret it as a deliberate act- although that was exactly what it was.

“Hurry up! I don't have all day.”

He grimaced as he was roughly shoved by a hairy hand. Vernon lead him to Dudley's old toy room, now a spare storage space, where he yanked Harry by the arm and threw him on to the floor.

Harry grunted as his knees collided with the hardwood floor. Vernon kicked him in the ribs.

“Shirt off, boy!” He barked, red-faced.

Shakily he pushed himself up off the floor and removed his filthy oversized shirt, wincing when the fabric brushed over the forming bruise. 

Vernon removed his belt, not like he needed it to hold up his pants, and brought the leather down hard on to Harry's back.

“Ah!” He cried out in pain knowing full well he would have welts on his back by the end of this. His uncle showed no mercy, striking him relentlessly. One hit after another: again and again. Harry bit his forearm to muffle his screams, mouth filling with the bitter taste of iron; he would never allow that man, that pitiful excuse for a human being, the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

After what felt like hours the whipping stopped. Vernon's panting was the only noise to be heard.

He looked down on the small boy's crumpled form.

“You disgust me.”

He spat on him before turning to depart, leaving him alone on the floor.

He lied there the rest of the night.

In the morning Harry cracked an eye open and, seeing as the first light of day had already begun to grace the sky, he arose. Between his stinging back and protesting muscles it took every ounce of strength in him to stand.

He shuffled his way over to the door, astonished to find it unlocked.

The events from yesterday resurfaced to the forefront of his mind as he gingerly put on his shirt, hissing in discomfort. 

Who had that man been? And more importantly had he even been human? 

Last time Harry recalled people didn't shoot freaking fireballs from their hands! Unless he had somehow hallucinated the whole ordeal but the hole burned into his shirt told a different story.

Would he be there if he went back? It was worth a try to go and check. After all, his relatives would not be up for another…Harry glanced out the window, three hours. 

Appeased by that rationale he snuck down the stairs and out the door.

The brisk morning air felt nice against his skin, smelling of dew and pine trees. 

A small bird hobbled about in the garden, happily chirping at him. Harry smiled down at the robin.

“Hey there, little guy.”

It cocked its head to the side and hopped towards him.

“Come here. I won't hurt you.”

Harry knelt down to pick it up but the bird bristled and took off in a hurry.

_**'You stupid human! You scared away my meal.’** _ ********

********

Harry jumped in shock.

********

_**' I'm...um sorry?’** _ ********

************ ** **

He might as well humor the voices if he could hear them clearly now. This one sounded a little unusual though.

************ ** **

_**'A speaker! You can understand me, hatchling?’** _ ********

**************** ** ** ** **

_**'Hatchling?’** _ ****He said, 'Well sure I can.’** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

_**'Amazing! Non-magical humans don't usually understand parseltongue.’** _ ********

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_**'Parseltongue? Isn't this english?’** _ ********

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The voice laughed.

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_**'Look down foolish hatchling.’** _ ********

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Harry complied, gaping at the one speaking to him. A large green and black garden snake stared at him with reptilian eyes.

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Talking snakes, hearing voices, and seeing humanoid creatures running around in the forest...at this rate he really should have himself checked into a psychiatric ward.

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_**'Wait! Did you say non-magical? Does that mean there are magical humans? And why do you keep calling me hatchling?’** _ ********

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_**'Well,’** the snake began, giving him a thoughtful look. _**'You smell young therefore I call you a hatchling.’**_ ** ******_

__

****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

_**'What about the magic part?’** _ ********

__

********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

_**'Ah yes. Of course magic is real. I thought all you two-legged, fleshy creatures knew about it.’** _ ********

__

************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

Harry was dumbfounded. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it, repeating the process a couple more times in a similar way to a fish out of water. But that meant… 

__

************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

He supposed it explained what that man did in the woods and the strange occurrences that would occasionally happen around him. How he had suddenly ended up high the safety of a tree when Dudley and his gang were chasing him or that time Vernon came down with a particularly nasty flu, accompanied by some rather peculiar purple spots after locking him in the cupboard for two days without food or water.

__

************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

_**'How do you know if you are magical?’** _ ********

__

****************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

The snake slithered up Harry's leg and settled on his shoulders.

__

****************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

_**' I've heard the other humans talk about accidental magic happening with their hatchlings.’** _ ********

__

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

Accidental magic, huh? He certainly had never anticipated those incidents nor did he believe magic actually existed at the time either.

__

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

_**'Where exactly are these others?’ Harry said. ‘The people who can do magic?’** _ ********

__

************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

_**'They come from somewhere in the forest. They don't visit often but when they do the other things in the forest hide from them.’** _ ********

__

****************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

Harry nodded in understanding. If the villagers were to find out that they were right and their rumors had some truth behind them, they most definitely would have a riot.

__

****************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

He looked up at the sky, noticing that the sun had risen ever so slightly higher during the time he had been talking to...he never caught the snake’s name. Do snakes have names?

__

****************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

_**'Excuse me for asking but what is your name?’** _ ********

__

********************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

_**'I am called Nazu, little one.’** _ ********

__

************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

_**'Nice to meet you, Nazu. I'm Harry.’** _ ****

__

He said, running his fingers over Nazu's sleek scales 

__

**~~~~**

__

**~~~~**

__

**~~****************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~ **

__

~~~~

__

~~~~

__

_**'I was just going to the forest. Would you like to come with me?’** _ ********

__

********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

The snake situated herself into a more comfortable position before hissing out a confirmation.

__

********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

They entered the forest and Harry began traveling along the path he took yesterday.

__

********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

He allowed his feet to lead him to the clearing in the woods, making sure to take mental notes of his surroundings. 

__

********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

Even so Harry didn't think he would need to since his body seemed to know exactly where to go despite only being there once. It was a strange pull, something akin to ancient instinct buzzed under his skin, in his veins, in the very core of his being.

__

********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

Nowhere else had felt so complete or so accepted as he did in the forest. Silently, he laughed to himself.

__

********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

How fitting it was indeed for two unwanted things to go so well together.

__

********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

Harry was disappointed to discover that the man was not there when they arrived at the clearing but he was still content with simply being there; he was in a world apart from his own. 

__

********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

He took the liberty to sit in the center of the clearing, Nazu coiled up I his lap as he admired the way the forest appeared to glow under the light of day. 

__

********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

The tranquil trinkle of a river could be heard in the distance. All around the birds tittered out a flutey melody— a serene chorus of tweets and chirps.

__

********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

After about an hour Harry decided it was time to head home. He stood,brushed himself off, and returned home with Nazu around his neck. 

__

********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

He let her down so she could slither back to her burrow. 

__

********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

For the first time in years Harry felt a genuine smile creep onto his face. 

__

********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__

He finally had a friend.

__

********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

__


	4. New Beginnings and the Hunt for Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time Harry discovered he could speak parseltounge and, in turn, made a friend. He continues to visit the forest to search for the mysterious stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! I hope you are all having a splendid day and will continue to have a very merry Christmas (or any other holiday if you do not celebrate it) Without further adieu please enjoy yet another chapter.
> 
> -Unicorn

### New Beginnings and the Hunt for Prince Charming

“My lord! My Lord!”

The king turned to see Arthur, out of breath and noticeably disheveled.

“What ho, Arthur? You did not request a meeting.”

Arthur knelt before him.

“Forgive me, your majesty, but I have received an important message from the Aurors.”

“Oh?” He raised a brow. “Then you are pardoned. Rise, Arthur, and tell me more about this matter of urgency.”

“Sir, it's the Potter boy!”

“Harry? The one who has, in all likelihood, been dead for 15 years?” The king's voice held a bitter undertone.

“Ay, yet not he is not dead!”

“What do you mean 'not dead?’”

Arthur lifted his head to look the king in his eyes, face hopeful.

“They— the Aurors— not certain but they have recently discovered a magical signature—one strikingly similar to James's, near the forest barriers.”

For a fraction of a second the king's breath caught in his throat. A quivering hand rose to stifle his coughing.

“Potter...Harry Potter.” He strode across the room to an open window, Arthur remained firmly planted in place, fully conscientious and prepared to heed any order.

“Very well…send for Sir Dumbledore and tell him to come as soon as possible. It is of grave importance to further investigate this matter.”

The redhead gave a hasty bow and scurried off to locate the requested party.

What a miraculous turn of events. Truly the fates have watched over the boy: his best friend's, and ex-king’s, son; the rightful heir to the throne.

“Harry Potter...could you really be alive?”

It had been a week since Harry's first encounter in the forest and everyday he would wake up three hours ahead of his relatives just so he could return in hopes of meeting the stranger once more. 

Most days Nazu would accompany him and they would sit down in the clearing to talk. She would talk about her favorite types of mice and birds to eat and, though not seeing much value or importance in humanly woes, was always happy to listen.

Her advice, however, was not always conventional.

**'Why don't you just kill them? That way you can have the nest to yourself.’**

Harry ran a hand through his hair.

**'Nazu, you know I can't do that. They may be terrible people but I don't think they deserve to die.’**

Nazu hissed.

**'Are you sure you don't want me to bite them? I may not be poisonous but I can still rupture their jugular-’**

**'No! No, it's fine.'** Harry interrupted. **'Really.’**

**‘You're too soft for your own good, hatchling.’**

Harry rolled his eyes at her.

**'Better to have a heart of flesh than a heart of stone. At least that's what Aunt Petunia always says.’**

He shuddered, remembering the time she took him to church in order to have the “demon” exercised out of him. Coincidentally, the sermon of the day had been centered around that message.

**'Foolish humans.'**

Harry laughed but was quickly silenced when he seen Nazu tensing up.

**'Nazu what's wr-'**

**'Be quiet, hatchling. Someone approaches.'**

He fixed his eyes in the direction Nazu was staring while his insides fluttered with perturbation.

What if it was that man? Would he be cordial or would he try to singe his eyebrows off again? How would he even defend himself if that were to happen...he really had not thought this through.

Out of the thick brush came something or rather someone unexpected.

An elderly man with a long white beard and a floor-length robe emerged. The robe was a lurid purple which only served to add to his whimsical appearance. Half-moon glasses rested on the bridge of his long, crooked nose eclipsing periwinkle eyes.

Harry stood, knees bent and ready to flee if the situation so called for but was otherwise transfixed by this outlandish newcomer.

The old man smiled at him and raised his hands in a show of good intent.

"There is no need for alarm, my dear boy.”

He glanced at Nazu then back at Harry; his eyes held a friendly yet perspicacious twinkle.

"A friend of yours? Snakes are lovely creatures, however I have always had a bias for birds—phoenixes to be specific.”

"Phoenixes? As in the mythical creature?”

Harry backed away as the man advanced forward to take a seat on the large rock he had been sitting on prior to the intrusion.

"These old bones aren't what they used to be. Care to take a seat? There is room for the both of us.” 

"No, I'm okay with standing.”

He held a hand out and, with a poof, a small piece of yellow candy appeared in his palm. Harry gasped. 

"Would you like a lemon drop?”

"Are you magical too?"

The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

The elder stared at the boy, his eyes searching for some unknown answer before gazing somewhere off in the distance. He stroked his beard thoughtfully as his glasses slid ever so slightly down the bridge of his nose.

"curious indeed…” he said under his breath. “I take it that you are already familiar with magic?”

Harry nodded.

"Would you mind sharing exactly how it is, my dear boy, that you have become acquainted with magic?”

"Well...Nazu told me about it. She said that other people—people who can do magic sometimes visit the forest.”

He gave Harry another searching look.

"May I ask who this Nazu is?”

"Nazu is my friend.” Harry gestured to the snake resting at his feet. She had perked up upon hearing her name.

"Ah I see. So you are able to speak to...snakes, correct?”

"Yes. I was shocked to find out about it myself too. When I was in the garden a week or so ago I heard a voice. I looked down to see that it was a snake of all things talking to me. Of course I thought I was loony until she told me about magic.”

He said, trailing off.

"Wonderful! I suppose this only makes my job easier for you see, my boy, you are a wizard. But I am sure you have already surmised as much.”

He pushed his glasses up then held out his hand which Harry hesitantly grabbed to shake. The man seemed nice enough but one can never be too sure about strangers, especially strangers who approach others in the woods.

"I am the Minister of Magic for the kingdom of Godric's Hollow but you may call me Dumbledore.”

"Nice to meet you, sir. My name is Harry. Harry Potter.”

Dumbledore smiled warmly at him, similarly to the way a grandfather might smile at his grandchildren.

"There is no need for formalities, Harry, or should I say Prince Harry? As I have stated: 'you may call me Dumbledore.’”

"Prince Harry? I think you are mistaken si- Dumbledore. I am Harry—just Harry. I have always been just Harry.”

Dumbledore ruffled his hair, laughing hardily. Harry flinched away from his touch.

"That is where you are wrong, my boy. The story itself is a rather long one, a story I am sure Sirius can do a better job at telling—he is the new king of Godric's Hollow but I digress. To simplify a complicated tale: you disappeared from the kingdom at a young age.”

"If I disappeared why didn't anyone try to find me? Why was I left with my aunt and uncle? And if Sirius is the king does that make him my father? What of my mot-”

"Slow down,” Dumbledore soothed.

"Up until this point no one had any inkling of where you were because on the night of certain, tragic events you vanished without a trace. As for why or how you wound up in the custody of your relatives I am uncertain, however I am certain that Sirius is not your biological father.”

His head felt like it was swimming. Not only was he a wizard but he was the prince of a whole kingdom of other wizards and witches.

"I think I need to sit down."

Dumbledore politely scooted over to allow Harry enough room to sit.

"Now, Harry, I understand that it is a lot to process so I will give you time to return to your current living corders to retrieve any possessions you wish to bring along but no more than that. As you can imagine the whole kingdom knows of your whereabouts and is anxiously awaiting your arrival. It is best not to keep them waiting.”

Nazu, who had been carefully observing the whole exchange unfurl, chose that moment to speak up.

**'I knew you were special, little one. Now you don't have to live with those cretins.’**

Harry scooped up Nazu, smiling sadly at her.

**'I guess you are right, Nazu. Do...do you think he'll allow you to come with me? I don't have anything else worth taking with me to Godric's Hollow was it?’**

She hissed softly:her form of laughter.

**'As flattering as that is, Harry, I'm just an old snake. The world of magic is no place for me. I belong here.’**

**'But, Nazu, I can't simply leave you here.’**

**'But nothing, child. You belong there; I do not. Besides you will find much better companions than me over there. What else have I got to offer other than idle chit-chat and my limited knowledge?’**

Harry felt her briefly constrict around him in a reassuring manner. With one last stroke of fingertips against glossy scales, he reluctantly set her down, blades of grass still slick with early morning dew licked at his hands in the process.

**'You have a whole future ahead of you-a new beginning filled with so much more than you can even imagine, my sweet naive boy. I smell great potential in you; a destiny for phenomenal things. In time you will begin to uncover the many secrets of life but only through experience may you learn these lessons. This is your first lesson, my child. 'To grow as a person means that some people must be left behind.’”**

With that she slithered away, disappearing behind the vast of trees and shrubbery. He watched her go with a heavy heart.

"Goodbye, Nazu.”

On shaky legs Harry stood with clenched fists and an indescribable expression.

The older wizard who had been patiently waiting for the two to finish their conversation brushed off his robes before following suit.

“I have nothing to take,” he informed the wizard.

"Are you ready, Harry?

“As ready as I'll ever be.”

Dumbledore hummed pensively, stopping in his tracks when the faint crack of a twig reached their ears. Periwinkle eyes shifted to the approximate location of the sound, dulling as they lost their distinctive twinkle.

"Is something the matter, sir?”

He patted Harry on the shoulder, once again resuming his cheerful temperament.

“Just thought that I saw a deer is all. Come along now.”

It appears the two of them were not alone.


	5. A Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harry discovers his royal lineage he must leave behind his first friend to move forward in life, both as a young man and as a wizard. This whole prince thing is definitely a 180° from his old life with the Durselys. How will he adjust to a completely new world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Wow! I cannot believe it is already 2018. Time sure flies, does it not? Here is a longer chapter to make up for the late update. I am trying to write longer chapters as the story progresses.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> -Unicorn

### A warm welcome

Heavy footsteps drummed against marble floors; next to them softer, more timid, steps padded along in sync with the other. Nervous eyes flew from place to place, taking in lavish furnishings and expertly painted portraits. 

Still his heart refused to calm, threatening to thud straight out of his throat in rebellion.

They passed through another archway only to halt before a massive, polished wooden door. Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder in what was supposed to be a reassuring gesture.

To Harry it felt surreal. 

How could it not? It was not everyday the bastard child, or nephew in this case, was taken out of his household to be crowned a prince; a sort of rags to riches if one must. But the only thing is Harry's family was not poor, they were relatively well off, they just treated him poorly.

Dumbledore did the honors of knocking on the door, three firm knocks with a small pause between each one, while Harry fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

Suddenly he felt self-conscious being so appallingly dressed in such a luxurious place. 

He could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“Enter,” came the curt reply.

Thus Dumbledore lead Harry into the presence of the king and knelt before him.

Harry, too, made a move to show his respect but was abruptly stopped by the king.

“There is no need for that, Harry.”

Sirius pushed himself out of his throne and leapt to the floor in one swift motion. Harry watched him as he came up to him; the whole time Sirius never took his eyes away from him, almost like he was afraid Harry would disappear the moment he did. Harry jerked slightly when Sirius grabbed his face with his cold hand. Grey eyes examined him intently, turning his face from side to side.

“It's really you.”

“Uh...yeah. It's me.” Harry said, uncomfortable from his close proximity.

“You even look just like him... except for your eyes. You have your mother's eyes.”

Sirius pulled away to get a better look at Harry, tears threatening to spill from the pools of his eyes, then he embraced Harry in the tightest grip he has ever experienced.

Unsure of what to do, Harry hugged him back, slender arms encompassing broad shoulders.

Sobs wracked the king's body as he held Harry tighter.

“I’m so sorry, Harry…” He said between sobs. “I couldn't save them—your parents. It was too late and by the time I...I couldn't...I didn't know. Please forgive me Harry. Forgive me for I have failed you.”

“It's okay?”

The king released him to dry his eyes.

Dumbledore handed Sirius a handkerchief which he gladly accepted.

“Thank you.”

He took a deep breath before continuing.

“You see, Harry, a long time ago I was friends with your parents—James and Lily, those were their names.”

He looked to Harry, combing a hand through his dark, shaggy hair. 

The boy in question shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“One night there was an... incident that resulted in their deaths—you were only a baby at the time—no more than one year when it happened. The whole kingdom was devastated to hear of their passing yet what's more is that you were nowhere to be found. I-we searched far and wide but turned up empty handed so we assumed that you too had…”

Sirius cleared his throat.

“But you are here now and we welcome you with the warmest regards. Tomorrow will be your coronation along with many festivities to properly celebrate your return, but for tonight you may rest. I am sure you must be exhausted therefore I will have one of the servants escort you to your chambers.”

He motioned for Dumbledore to come forward; he obeyed.

“Thank you for your services, most noble subject of mine. Surely as I live you will be rewarded but for now you are dismissed. Please call the Diggory boy in on your way out.”

“As you wish, your majesty.”

He bowed his head briefly then left. 

An awkward silence settled over the pair until Sirius decided to break the tension.

“So, Harry, you have grown into quite the young man. I have no doubts that there will be many young maidens pinning for your attention in no time at all.”

“Y-yeah.” He forced a smile, still in shock over everything.

“I'll have to introduce you to the Weasley family. They have a beautiful daughter who I believe is about your age. I'll make sure to have her family at-”

“I am here, your majesty. What is it that you request of me?”

Harry was caught off guard by the unexpected entry of a young servant boy. He seemed to be Harry's age if not a bit older. 

The boy was exceptionally handsome, with his straight nose, dark hair, and grey eyes.

“Ah yes, Cedric. This is Prince Harry, Harry this is Cedric Diggory. He will be your personal attendant.”

Both boys politely nodded to each other. Cedric bowed his head, placing his right hand over his bosom.

“I, Cedric Diggory, hereby pledge my loyalties to Prince Harry James Potter and solely he.”

He stayed in that position, waiting for something. Sirius leaned next to Harry and whispered, “He's waiting for you to give your affirmative. Place your left hand on his head and tell him that you agree to take him as your servant.”

“Oh! I, Harry James Potter, accept the services of Cedric Diggory.”

Cedric gave Harry a shy smile, slate grey eyes alight with exuberance.

“It is a pleasure to serve you, my lord.”

“Cedric.” Sirius said, drawing the attention of the two males. “Please show Harry to his chambers.”

“Yes, sir.”

So Cedric lead his new master to his room, unlocking the door with a key Harry had not noticed before. 

The inside if the room was just as gorgeous as the rest of the castle. 

A four-poster bed resided in the middle of the room, pushed against the farthest wall. There was a large, dark wood vanity with six drawers, three on either side. Each drawer had a single, solid gold handle, intricate carvings looped around the drawers in wave-like patterns.

The bed was king-sized and on it was a deep red comforter with touches of gold. To the right of the room were two floor to ceiling glass doors, the likes of which lead out to a balcony with a clear view of red both the kingdom and the night sky. There was even a fireplace.

Harry seated himself on his bed, left aghast by the decor.

Cedric walked in and lit the fireplace with a flick of his wand and a murmur of something that sounded like ‘incendio.’ 

He couldn't help but wonder if he would be allowed his own wand. 

Speaking of which he knew next to nothing about magic; the only thing he did know was that it existed. 

Surely someone would arrange for him to be educated in magic.

He vaguely wondered if that person would be Dumbledore.

“Do you need anything else, my lord?”

Harry had been so lost in his thoughts that he almost forgot Cedric was there.

“No thank you but, um, Cedric?”

“Yes?” He answered, instantly straightening his posture.

“You don't have to call me your lord. You can just call me Harry.”

“I couldn't possibly do that! It is not proper for ones servant to do so.”

“No, really, it's alright to-in fact I actually prefer it.” He added the last bit none too subtly in hopes that the other might agree if he knew it was to his liking.

Quite frankly Harry did not want to be seen as anyone's bmaster because he knew all too well what it was like to be the servant.

After all, he spent almost every single second of his existence serving the Dursleys. 

It had been that way from the moment he could walk.

Thinking of himself in the same position of power, more appropriately tyranny, as the Dursleys left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Well,” Cedric began, seemingly contemplating the matter. “I guess it would be fine so long as you have deemed it appropriate...Harry.”

The two shared a smile before Cedric excused himself to allow Harry to get some rest.

With the silent shut off a door and cluck of a lock, Harry removed his shoes and socks.

He padded over to the vanity to open one of the drawers and sure enough there were pajamas in there. 

The silky red pajamas felt cool against his skin, something foreign to him as he was accustomed to the scratchy or grimy feel all of his clothes had.

It came as no surprise since everything he owned either came from the things Dudley did not like or want anymore or the stray garments people occasionally cast wayside for some unknown reason.

He was only glad he'd never caught a disease from those clothes.

Although Harry was positively elated to finally be free from the Dursleys he was curious what they thought of his disappearance.

Would they be concerned? He snorted. Probably not. 

The only thing the Dursleys would miss Harry for was his use as their own personal slave other than that it was good riddance.

Harry was amused by the shock they would likely experience upon the realization that they would have to do their own damn chores now. 

Needless to say, Harry slept well that night.

The next morning he turned in his bed, pulling the covers tighter around his body as he snuggled into his pillow. 

He felt the most rested he had in years.

As grateful as he was he found it odd that Petunia let him sleep in. 

Maybe they finally fulfilled their promise about up and moving, leaving him behind.

Yet the strangest occurrence was the dream he had last night...or the unusual softness of his mattress and the amount of space he had.

It was a dream, right?

He immediately bolted upright. 

Pain exploded from his forehead as he bumped his head against something hard.

“Ouch!” He exclaimed, clutching his now throbbing head.

His eyes flung open when he heard a small 'oof’ along with a not so small thud.

His eyes only widened when he crawled to the edge of his bed—wait bed? —to see a boy sprawled out on the floor, also gripping his forehead. 

Apparently it was not a dream.

“Cedric! What in God's name are you doing in here?”

Cedric groaned, continuing to rub his forehead when he stood.

“My apologies, my lor-Harry, but I was waiting for you to awake. Y-you see, uh, the king told me to make sure you get ready for—but if you'd like me to leave I will.”

He stammered, face flushing redder with every word.

“No, it's okay. You just startled me is all.”

Cedric apologized profusely then placed an outfit at the foot of the bed.

“I was also told to give you this. It's the outfit Sirius wants you to wear to the coronation.”

Harry blinked owlishly at him. 

It had slipped his mind that his coronation was today and though he was not particularly fond of attention, from an entire kingdom to top it off, there was no possible way to avoid it.

Harry couldn't just not go.

He reached for his glasses which were beside him on the bed.

It was not a habit of his to place them there but he must have been so exhausted yesterday that he fell asleep with them on.

The moment Harry adorned his wire-frame circle lenses Cedric had begun unbuttoning his pajama top. 

This time it was Harry's turn to blush. 

He slapped away the unwanted hand, looking up at Cedric with barely contained horror.

“What are you doing, Cedric?” He squeaked.

“I'm dressing you.”

“T-that won't be necessary! I can dress myself.”

He showed the other away, breathing a sigh of relief when he left.

Honestly, did they believe he needed someone to dress him?

The suit was, however, fetching. 

The shirt was a pristine white button up with ruffles at the collar while the pants were plain, but no less posh, black slacks.

Yet the most eye-catching piece was the blazer.

It was a dark green, with many golden vines and flowers climbing up the from and circling the cuffs as they were embroidered with the utmost care. Two gold buttons connected by a silver string that held the jacket partially closed.

To complete the ensemble was a pair of polished black dress shoes which looked uncomfortable at first but felt extraordinarily pleasant upon donning them.

The green really brought out his eyes and Harry thought he cleaned up rather handsomely, even if his hair remained untamable; he didn't even attempt to fix it.

Just as he was admiring himself in the vanity's mirror he heard a knock on his door.

It was probably Cedric again. He ambled over to the door, buttoning his cuffs on the way, and was surprised to see Dumbledore standing there.

“Good morning, si-uh Dumbledore.”

“Good morning, Harry. Sorry to intrude but I thought it best to introduce you to your tutor before tonight's festivities, if that's alright with you.”

“Tutor? As in a magic tutor?”

So they did plan on training him in magic. The excitement coursing through him made him feel like a child on Christmas day-that is a child who got more than dog biscuits.

“Well, yes, that is part of it. However, he will teach you more than just magic.”

He elaborated after seeing the confused look on Harry's face.

“Being a prince, you will be expected to present yourself in a certain way, speak with eloquence, and behave accordingly. Do not panic now. The public will not be very judgemental of you tonight because of the circumstances but afterwards you will be under constant scrutiny.”

He met Harry's eyes, face serious as if to convey the importance of his words.

“Your tutor, Lucius Malfoy, will educate you in both magic and etiquette.”

“This Lucius Malfoy...he is here right now?” Harry asked, following Dumbledore down the hallway.

“He is presently downstairs in the dining room. King Sirius is also there but he is busy with paperwork. Do not be offended if he doesn't notice you as he has a nasty habit if immersing himself in his work.”

Dumbledore shook his head.

“I didn't know kings had to do paperwork. Is Sirius always busy?”

“Being a king involves more than ordering others around while wearing a crown. He's not always busy but he is preoccupied for a fair amount of time.”

They descended down a winding staircase and entered the massive dining room. 

At the long table sat two men, one fully engrossed in a sizable stack of paperwork while the other was seated quietly with his hands folded in front of him on the table.

The latter noticed the two and gracefully got up to greet them.

The first thing Harry noticed about the man was his lengthy, platinum blond hair and perfect posture.

“Greetings, gentlemen. Albus and you must be Harry. I take it you rested well?”

“I did, sir. Are you Lucius Malfoy?”

The blond shook his hand, sneering slightly when Harry tried to give his hand a third shake.

“I see you have much to learn, Harry.”

Harry stared at him, lips pursed in a thin line.

He was glad that he was already used to the Dursleys’ verbal abuse enough to avoid stupidly retorting something. 

Sensing Harry's discomfort Dumbledore intervened.

“As is expected of a boy raised by muggles for his whole life. You have not forgotten this; have you, Lucius?”

“Of course, Albus. How foolish of me,”   
he grit out through clenched teeth.

Dumbledore adjusted his glasses, still maintaining a lax attitude.

“As much as I'd love to join the three of you for breakfast I am afraid I cannot.”

“Will Cedric be dining with us?”

Harry really was not fond of spending more time than necessary alone with Lucius.

“Unfortunately he will not as he and I have to prepare for tonight. King Sirius and Lucius will be your only company for today.”  
He turned to Lucius.

“I am sure they will be pleasant company.”

After Dumbledore exited the dining hall Harry and Lucius took the seats nearest to Sirius.

A full plate of food appeared in front of them, causing Harry to almost fall out of his chair.

Lucius scoffed at his reaction, picking up a porcelain teacup to drink from.

He glared at the blond and ate his toast in silence. 

Minutes ticked by but Lucius still refused to acknowledge him, except to occasionally throw a distasteful glance in his direction and muttered under his breath. 

The loud thud is what startled both males out of their petty silence.

King Sirius lifted his head off of the table, rubbing at bloodshot eyes.

“Harry! Lucius! Pardon my manners, I didn't see you there what with this paperwork. How did you sleep, Harry?”

“I slept just fine, thank you...but you don't look like you slept at all,” he said, relieved to finally have someone to talk to.

Lucius glowered at him, seeing his observation as rude. Of course he had not meant it that way and Sirius seemed to understand that. The only person offended by it was Lucius.

“Is it that obvious?” Sirius chuckled, shaking his head. “I couldn't sleep. Not with the sudden turn off events and planning for today.”

“I'm sorry.” He felt guilty for causing the man so much trouble at such short notice. True, he had not asked for the party but he felt responsible for costing the other sleep.

“Sorry for what? Harry, you don't have anything to apologize for. I was the one who chose to do this so soon. Having you back means more to me than you'll ever know.”

Harry scratched the back of his neck, not knowing how to respond since no one had ever cared enough to miss him before.

Sirius looked at Harry's plate.

“You only ate your toast. You are free to eat more if you'd like.”

He regarded Lucius’ plate as well. 

“You haven't even touched your food, Lucius.”

“I am actually full but thank you for the meal,” Harry responded.

“I'm sure the food is extraordinary but I already ate before arriving here, your highness.”

“You both eat like birds. Dumbledore was correct in choosing the two of you for each other.” 

Sirius laughed at his own joke.

Lucius and Harry joined in purely for the sake of being polite.

They sat and chatted, or rather listened to Sirius talk, for awhile before Lucius had to leave-much to Harry's delite. Sirius had business to attend to and he too parted, but not without reminding Harry to be prepared by 6 o’clock: the time the celebration is set to begin. He spent his free time wondering about the castle, eventually stumbling upon the garden. 

Plants of every kind were organized and trimmed in meticulous ways and combinations—all but a lone tree in the heart of the garden. From its branches swung long stalks of white flowers clustered in miniature bouquets. 

The trunk of the tree seemed too thin to support the mass of leaves and blossoms; it permeated the air with its fragrance—a sweet yet fresh scent. 

Harry moved closer to marvel at its beauty.

Upon further inspection he noticed that the blossoms were five-petalled with a spectacular spray of thin stamens, an abundance of small dark purple berries also sprouted from the tree. 

A single ruby-red flower grew from a low hanging branch.

It stuck out like a sore thumb among the white flowers and he lifted a delicate hand to pluck it off the branch.

“It's a myrtle tree. They symbolise everlasting love and happiness and are commonly seen as a sign if luck.”

He nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing the unanticipated comment. 

Cedric grinned a little wider after recognizing the fright he just caused Harry.

“You really have got to stop surprising me, Cedric, or else I'll die of a heart attack one of these days.”

He clutched at his chest dramatically.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. It's a nice garden, isn't it?”

Harry hummed in agreement, taking another look around.

“Did you know this tree has been here for 82 generations? It is customary for royal families to include myrtle in a bridal bouquet and as long as this tree has been producing flowers is how long it has been used to do just that for the kings and queens of Godric's Hollow.”

“82 generations is a long time even for a tree. Is it infused with magic or something? You know, for it to remain well after all these years?”

“That it is. Another thing—but this is just a superstition so don't take my word for it, is that every 100 years the tree will offer a single red flower to the lonely if heart. The person who takes the flower will find their true love before the moon begins to wane.”

Cedric plopped down onto the soft grass below followed by Harry a second later.

“It's cheesy, I know, but it still makes for a good bedtime story. The whole tale behind it is better, I promise.”

Harry unclasped his hand to stare wide-eyed at the tiny, red blossom resting in his palm then to Cedric.

“You mean like this?” He said, drawing the attention of the other wizard.

Cedric grasped his wrist, pulling it closer so he could study the flower. 

He placed a hand over his mouth, face filled with childlike wonder.

“Harry! This...this is amazing! My mother always told me that story as a child but never in a million years would I have guessed it was true!”

Harry shrugged.

“It could just be a color mutation.”

Harry, a logical thinker, never paid much mind to fairy tales or superstitious beliefs.

Was it not a little ridiculous to imagine one could find “true love” from merely picking a flower off a tree? It was as feasible as the plot of a story book—the ones where a poor peasant girl somehow encounters a prince, falls in love with him, and lives happily ever after—after slimy defeating some sinister, megalomaniacal villain with the power of love or any other cliché concept appealing to the mind of a young girl.

However, he would be wrong to call it far-fetched on account of recent circumstances.

“I suppose it could be true but that is a pretty big coincidence don't you think?”

Harry pulled out a handful of grass, tearing at the ground and getting dirt under his nails.

“You'll have to tell me more about that story one if these days…”

“That'd be great.”

“Hey, Cedric?”

“Hm?”

“I just realized...how did you know where to find me?”

Cedric cleared his throat. Harry could sense the nervousness rolling off him in waves.

“Don't be mad, but I sort of—might have put a tracking charm on you.”

“Cedric!” He whined, agitated at the thought of being tracked without his consent.

Cedric scratched the top of his head, laughing nervously.

“I know, I know but as your personal attendant I have to know where you are at all times. Especially in times if crisis. If anything happens to you I will be held responsible.”

“Fine, but only if you promise me not to become an obsessive stalker.”

They lit up with amusement, cackling as they fell onto their backs from the intensity of their gaiety.

After they settled down they lied in comfortable silence.

Harry sat up again and gazed at Cedric with a wide grin.

“You seem a lot more relaxed—less proper and overwrought, than when I first got here.”  
Cedric also sat up and wiped a tear from his eye, left over from their vigorous laughter.

“I do?”

Harry nodded, looking out at a nearby fountain.

“It's nice to see this side of you. I've...never really had a friend before, a human friend at least.”

He would tell him about Nazu in due time. Something about Dumbledore’s reaction to her told him it was not normal for wizards to speak to snakes.

“Oh.” He offered pathetically. 

What was one expected to say after that? Cedric had never been a skilled socializer.

“I enjoy having someone to talk to... someone to call a friend.”

Cedric breathed deeply, expressing instead of articulating his reciprocation of Harry's feelings. 

The message appeared to get across that much clearer without words.

A couple more moments passed before Cedric got up, offering his hand to help Harry to his feet.

“I'd love to stay here and talk to you all day long but…” He cast a tempus spell, 5:50pm was displayed in bright blue. “We should get going.”

Harry watched the setting sun as they strolled back down the garden path, the flower a weightless weight in his pocket. He wasn't lonely. He wasn't looking for love. For all he knew it was as fake as Cinderella or Snow White and the Seven Dwarves...so why did his heart beat so fast? He blamed his nerves for that.

The whole world was upside-down.


	6. Surprise

### Surprises

To put it lightly, Harry was nervous or perhaps apprehensive was more accurate.

Sirius had been fraughtly searching for Harry and though upset to find dirt and grass stains left on his clothes from lying in the grass, an issue he resolved with a quick cleaning charm, was relieved that he arrived, just minutes, before the doors opened.

“Now, Harry, listen to me very carefully. You are to stand by me and wait for me to give my speech. Afterwards, Dumbledore will come forth to ask if you are willing to take the oath to which you shall reply, 'I am willing.’ He will then ask you a series of questions. Answer briefly and affirmatively. Lastly, I shall crown you and you will wear it for the remainder of the night.”

Cedric patted Harry on the back for encouragement. 

They made eye contact for a split second before Harry turned his attention back to Sirius.

“Is this clear?”

“Crystal, sir.”

Sirius’ solemn expression melted into one of fatherly pride. He hugged him tightly, ruffling his hair after they pulled apart.

“Oh, Harry, I'm so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” was his awkward but nonetheless sincere reply.

“Your parents would be proud too…”

A guard approached the king to whisper something in his ear, Sirius whispered something back that Harry couldn't quite catch.

He exhaled heavily, moving to straighten Harry's jacket then Cedric's bowtie.

“The doors are about to open. Harry, take your place next to me. Arthur, Lucius, and Dumbledore will join us shortly.”

Sure enough the three aforementioned entered the room directly after Sirius had finished his sentence. They descended gracefully down the stairs, dressed in extravagant clothing that suggested their high social standing, and proceeded to line up next to them. 

Sirius stood in the center with Harry and Dumbledore to his right. Lucius took the place at the king's left alongside a redheaded man Harry presumed to be 'Arthur.’ Cedric went somewhere off to the side with a group of people that may have been the families of Lucius and Arthur, that is, if their strikingly similar hair colors were anything to go off of. 

His heart beated erratically, the beginnings of perspiration occurring at the palms of his hands and on his forehead, as the guards pulled open the doors and a sea of people poured in. Innumerous wizards and witches chatted excitedly while some cheered and still others wept. 

The sheer size of the crowd was enough to make him feel nauseous.

Sirius lifted a hand, signalling for the crowd to quiet down. 

Gradually, everyone listened but a few hushed whispers could be heard amongst the crowd.

“Wizards and witches of Godric's Hollow, it is on this day that we as a kingdom have not only gained a monarch but a piece of history. It was many a year ago that the entirety of the kingdom was struck by tragedy- paralysed by the loss of not one or two but three members of the royal family.”

The crowd broke out in a chorus of frenzied ramblings, outraged by the memory of that day's events. The guards shouted for silence and after they settled down, Sirius picked up where he left off.

“Let us not dwell on what happened that day, that is not to say we are to forget either, instead we shall celebrate the return of Prince Harry James Potter as the rightful heir to the throne and pay homage to the royal blood running through his veins by declaring him prince over our kingdom.” 

An uproar of applause and enthusiastic shouts and whistles swept over the throng.

Sirius waited until their cheers had died down before speaking.

“Today all of you will bear witness to the coronation of the Prince and welcome him back into the wizarding world with open arms. Without further adieu, I call forth the Minister of Magic, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, to lead Prince Harry James Potter in the oath of coronation.”

This time the crowd was silent, eagerly watching as Dumbledore walked forward with what was likely the largest book Harry had ever seen. 

He swallowed thickly then stepped forward too. 

Everyone's eyes were on him in that moment. His body felt unsteady and it took everything in him to keep from visibly shaking. 

The world around him sounded muffled as the blood rushing through his head pounded rhythmically. 

He placed his left hand on the book and raised his right hand, arm bent at the elbow in a 90 degree angle.

“Sir, is your majesty willing to take the Oath?”

“I am willing.” He was surprised by how confident his voice sounded compared to how anxious he was.

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Godric's Hollow and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?”

“I solemnly promise so to do.”

“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in mercy to be executed in all of your judgements?”

Harry took a deep breath.

“I will.”

Dumbledore leaned forward ever so slightly, head bowing a fraction of an inch, his spectacles slid down his nose as he looked Harry in the eye.

“Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of Merlin and the true profession of the founders? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in Godric's Hollow the values of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw? Will you maintain and preserve invoilably the settlement of the Ministry of Magic and the doctrine, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in the Wizarding World? And will you preserve unto the kingdom the separation of the two existing classifications in order to protect the purity of the kingdom and ensure security as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?”

“I will.”

Sirius placed a crown on his head, the people erupted into a mixture of applause and exhilarated shouts. Soon after the guards ushered the citizens into the dining hall where they feasted. Again Harry was not able to consume much but that is to be expected when one is basically starved— living off of the pitiful scraps the Dursleys would feed him, if they so chose to give him anything at all. Sirius did not comment on it this time, only giving him a concerned look that seemed to convey the message, 'we’ll discuss this later.’ He hoped the king would forget about it.

When everyone had eaten, the doors to what looked like a ball room were opened and, all at once, the guests migrated to that room. He was the last to enter but when he did, all eyes were on him. 

It was odd to have every single person in the room know who he was when he knew none of them.

A couple of people approached him to welcome him back while others took pictures and clapped when he walked by.

Luckily, he managed to find Cedric amongst the sea of people and was more than a little relieved to finally talk to someone he knew.

“Cedric! You don't know how glad I am that I found you.”

He turned away from the guy he had been talking with to greet him.

“Nice to see you too, Harry. How are you enjoying the party?”

“It's great...it really is but it's not…”

“Not really your thing, huh?”

“Yeah, you could say that. Not that I'm ungrateful for it but all of the attention is a bit much.”

Cedric took a sip from his drink, mulling over Harry's words.

“I can understand that.”

He gestured to the boy next to him.

“This is Neville.”

Neville was a plump boy with a round face and dirty blond hair.

“I'm Harry Potter, but I'm sure you already knew that.”

Neville shook his hand.

“It's hard not to know who you are. How does it feel to be a prince?”

Harry took a moment to think before slowly saying, “It's different that's for sure.”

There was a lull in the conversation as the three allowed their eyes to roam around the room. It was quite gorgeous actually, possessing enough room for a full orchestra, all the guests, and drink and dessert tables with space to spare for those who wished to dance. Above them hung an enormous crystal chandelier and the floor was white tile. The ceiling looked to be non-existent and instead displayed a clear view of the starry night sky. 

Harry felt his lip twitch when his eyes fell upon none other than Lucius Malfoy. 

He was next to a pale woman with long blonde hair streaming down her back and a young man who greatly resembled him.

Cedric also spotted them.

“That's the Malfoys. His wife's name is Narcissa and that boy over there is his son, Draco.”

“There's two of them?” He said, face scrunching up in disdain.

Cedric burst out laughing, Harry and Neville joined in which earned them a few stares, including those from the Malfoys themselves. 

Cedric slung an arm around Harry's shoulder to steady himself.

Lucius frowned deeply at them, nose upturned in a snobbish way. Somehow, it only added to his amusement.

“I don't blame you, Harry, I know how he can get.”

“Lucius is just a pompous ass.”

“Neville!” Cedric ejaculated, astonished by his boldness.

Neville shrugged.

“He's right though. I've only just met the guy and he already hates me. I don't even have a clue what I did.”

“That sucks. Isn't supposed to be your tutor too.”

“Yes, Cedric, he is. I can't wait, in fact I'm teeming with euphoria.” 

He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Lucius’ son, Draco Harry recalled, began to walk towards them.

“Why is he coming here?”

“Maybe he's just walking in our general direction?”

“No, he's definitely coming up to us.”

The blond smirked haughtily at their distaste.

“What are you doing here, Draco?” Cedric said.

“Now, now that's no way to treat a guest is it? I only came to introduce myself to Harry is all.”

“He already knows your name so you can just beat it, Malfoy.”

Draco sneered. He closed in on Neville, their close proximity highlighted their height difference. Neville scooted backwards but kept his eyes on Draco’s own; he refused to look away in defeat.

“Very funny, Longbottom , but I wasn't asking you.”

Cedric inched closer to Harry, partially shielding him from the intruder, when Draco approached him. He disregarded the other male and held his hand out for Harry to shake. He was hesitant but reluctantly chose to accept his greeting.

Feigning politeness never failed to prevent a situation from escalating.

“At least someone has manners.”

Cedric huffed and backed off while Neville crossed his arms with a scowl plastered on his face.

“It is an honor to meet you, your highness. My name is Draco Malfoy but I believe these two have already told you that.”

“Harry is fine.”

“Pardon?”

“I prefer to be called Harry.”

“Well, Harry, why don't you tell me about yourself? Is it true that you were raised by muggles?”

“That's enough, Draco.” Cedric growled.

“Why I was just asking him a question. Is that so wrong, Diggory?”

“It is when you phrase it that way. You are being insensitive...and I thought Malfoys were supposed to be a respectable family.”

Draco's smirk was replaced by the tightening of his jaw and the thinning of his lips as he pressed them together.

“I'd watch how I'd talk to my superiors if I was you, servant boy. Or could it be that you're jealous? I'm not trying to get at your boyfriend if that's what you're worried about.”

He looked Cedric up and down.

“But I could see why he'd leave you for me. You know, since you're not that much to look at.”

Harry and Neville stayed out of the argument, opting to watch instead yet still prepared to interfere if needed.

Cedric's hands balled up into fists at his sides but his voice remained unaffected.

“Firstly, Harry is not my boyfriend and secondly, I would never be jealous of a self-righteous, arrogant, conniving bastard like you.”

Draco flushed red with anger and looked off to the side.

“Figures. Why would someone of his status want you.”

He flashed Harry a wide smile.

“It was a pleasure speaking to you but I think my presence is unwanted here. See you later, Harry.”

He turned on his heels to retreat, leaving behind a fuming Cedric.

“I can't believe that guy! Are you alright?”

Cedric rubbed his temples, audibly sighing.

“I'm fine, Neville.”

Harry snickered.

“I didn't think it was possible but it seems like we've found someone worse than Lucius.”

Cedric cracked a smile at him.

“Don't let that prat get to you.”

The rest of the night was spent discussing things they liked and generally getting to know each other better. Harry did more listening than talking because his life, prior to discovering magic and his royal lineage, was not particularly intriguing. His interest peaked when Cedric and Neville started to talk about famous quidditch players.

“What is quidditch?”

“You don't know what quidditch is?” Neville gasped.

Cedric elbowed him in the ribs.

“Of course he doesn't know what it is. It is a wizard sport after all.”

“Oh, right. I forgot,” he said, rubbing the place Cedric had hit him.

“Quidditch is a wizarding sport played on broomsticks. In the game there are four positions one can play: a Chaser, a Beater, a Keeper, or a Seeker. The Keeper guards the goal posts, while the three Chasers score goals with the Quaffle —a type of ball, by tossing it into one of the opposing team's three goal posts. The two Beaters keep the Bludgers, a jet black ball used to knock players off their brooms, away from their team and deflect them to their opponents. Are you following me so far?”

“Yes, I think so. There are 7 players: 3 Chasers, 2 Beaters, 1 Keeper, and 1 Seeker. The Keeper guards the goal, the Chasers score points with a...Quaffle?”

Cedric nodded.

“And the Beaters protect their team from the Bludgers.”

Satisfied with his response, he explained further.

“Now the Seeker has one of the most important roles in the game;it is their job to catch the Snitch. A Snitch is a finicky, winged ball that is very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. Whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an additional 150 points. A game of quidditch has no time limit so it can go on for days.”

“Months even! The longest game ever recorded lasted three whole months.”

He was shocked.

“What if the Snitch is never caught?”

Cedric scratched the back of his neck.

“Then I guess the game will never end.”

“That seems rough.”

“Rough, yes, and brutal too.”

“Brutal? As in people can get seriously injured-die even?”

“Yep! But no one's died in years,” Neville chimed in.

Cedric elbowed him again.

“What was that for? I'm not lying am I?”

Despite the possibility of dying Quidditch sounded like a fun game.

“We should play this sometime.”

The two boys stopped their bickering and beamed at him.

“We'd love to! Maybe we could even get the king to play too. I heard he used to play it with your fa-”

Cedric swiftly clamped a hand over his mouth. Harry gave him a sympathetic look.

“My father, correct? It's okay to mention him around me.”

“It doesn't bother you?”

Harry shook his head.

“I never really got the chance to know them so…”

“I see.”

“Hey, Harry.” Neville called.

He looked to where Neville had his neck craned. There stood a young woman with her bright red hair styled in a tasteful updo. She wore an elegant but modest teal gown that fell a few inches above her ankles. The sleeves were sheer and a lighter shade than the rest of her silky dress. They glimmered brightly in the light but nowhere near as bright as her fiery hair.

“I think she likes you,” he teased. “You should go talk to her.”

“I'd rather not, Neville.”

“Oh come on, Harry! Live a little. This is your party and you'll only be young once.”

He was about to open his mouth to retort Neville's statement when the decision was made for him;the girl had seen him staring at her and was now making her way across the room. 

The lights dimmed and all around them couples paired up to share the last dance of the evening; wizards and witches latched onto their partners, swaying in time with the music.

“Looks like she's coming this way.”

He nudged Harry forward.

“Good luck!”

He repressed a sigh, noting the witch’s presence.

“Hello,” she said quietly and twirled a loose strand of hair with her index finger.

“Uh, hi.”

She looked up at him under her lashes, light brown eyes shining with unspoken intent.

“M-my name is Ginevra, Ginevra Weasley but everyone calls me Ginny.”

“That’s a pretty name.”

“Thank you, your highness. I was wondering if you'd like to dance...with me?”

He looked to Cedric and Neville for support. Neville nodded encouragingly while Cedric was giving him privacy by pretending to be deciding on another drink.

“I'm sorry but I don't know how to dance.”

Her shoulders sagged slightly, a small 'oh’ slipping passed her glossy lips. It wasn't a lie. When it came to dancing he was about as graceful as an elephant on rollerblades.

“That's alright. I can teach you.”

“I appreciate the offer but I really can't dance. I'll probably end up tripping over my own two feet.”

He felt bad for turning her down but he had no desire to dance. She was a pretty girl but he didn't find her all that interesting. Ginny ceased her hair twirling. Her hand dropped limply to her side as she chewed on her bottom lip.

“I understand. Thank you anyways.”

She slinked away sadly. Harry watched her go.

“What the hell was that? She was hot and you just turned her down like nothing.”

“Leave him alone, Neville. If he wasn't interested in her then he wasn't interested.”

“You could have at least let me dance with her,” he sulked.

“You didn't ask,” Harry said nonchalantly.

The party ended shortly after that and all of the guests were told to vacate the premises. Sirius bid him good night and had Cedric escort him to his room again, which was good because he was not familiar enough with the castle to find it on his own. Certain things also seemed to be rearranged constantly but it could have been his imagination.

“Do you need anything else, Harry?”

“I'm okay, Cedric. Good night.”

Cedric waved to him before shutting the door.

Harry lied on top of the covers, still wearing his day clothes, and stared blankly at the ceiling of his bedroom. It was dark, the only source of light was the moonlight shining through the balcony doors. The fireplace had not been lit because of the unusually warm night. He replayed the day's events in his head. The myrtle tree, the coronation, Neville, Cedric, the Malfoys, the witch who asked him to dance;it was, by far, the most excitement he ever had in one day. 

He listened to the peaceful rustle of leaves outside and the gentle howling of the wind. It was all very soothing but it did nothing to stop the tingling of his skin- the unsettling sensation that someone was watching him.

He sat upright, looking around but seeing nothing there but the outlined shapes of the furniture in the darkness.

Still the feeling persisted and he was half tempted to call for Cedric or one of the guards but he refrained since the room appeared empty. 

He was 16 years old for crying out loud! Not a child who was afraid of monsters lurking in the shadows. Perhaps he just needed a bit of fresh air. 

He slid off his bed and crept towards the balcony.

Just as he was opening the doors a calloused hand covered his mouth, the other arm kept him in place. 

Harry flailed his legs, attempting to kick his attackers.

“Petrificus Totalus.”

He felt his whole body stiffen against his will and terror flooded his senses. His eyes were the only part of his body he could move but because his attacker was behind him, he couldn't see them. They pushed through the doors, picked him up, and carried him out onto the balcony.

Try with all his might, his body refused to move-staying stiff as a board.

“Do not struggle, Potter. I do not plan on harming you.”

From the sound of the deep, nasally voice Harry could tell that his kidnapper was male. He stood on the ledge of the stone railing and Harry's panic increased ten-fold. The ground below faded out of focus as he took in the height they were at. 

He wasn't seriously going to jump, was he?

The man took another step, half of his foot hanging over the edge. Harry screwed his eyes shut. 

He actually was going to do it. 

This was not how he imagined his death. He regained enough movement in his fingers for him to wiggle them but his mind rapidly shifted from his success to the man jumping off the balcony. 

Then they were falling, wind whipped at his face and hair as he held his breath and if he could scream he would. They reached the ground with the click of shoes against pavement. 

Harry's last thought was wondering how they safely landed before a sudden wave of drowsiness washed over him and everything went dark.

He heard a loud ringing in his ears and his mouth felt dry. After awhile he could distinguish words through the ringing.

“...the boy.”

“Honestly, Severus, was it really necessary to incapacitate him?”

Harry groaned. His whole body ached. Where was he?

“Ah good, so you're awake.”

He rubbed his eyes, gasping when he seen two people standing over him.

The man to his left was thinking with sallow skin, a hooked nose, and greasy shoulder-length black hair. He had a brooding nature about him which was only emphasized by his long black robes and dull, dark eyes. But the male on the right...Harry recognized the same lapis lazuli eyes, wispy raven hair, and aristocratic features that he had seen the very first time he entered the forest. Harry couldn't help noticing, nervous as he was, that he was extremely handsome.

“I've seen you before! In the forest near a muggle village.” He gaped, eyeing the man in wonder and fear. 

Said man stalked closer to him, the corners of his mouth turned up in the ghost of a smile.

“Have you now, Harry ?” 

The way his name rolled off his tongue sent shivers up his spine.

“Were you looking for me?”

He nodded, his throat feeling tight for no good reason.

“Well I've been looking for you too.”

He tried to ignore his burning cheeks. Why was he acting so weird? Maybe it was a side effect of whatever spell they had used to bring him here.

“My name is Tom Riddle and this gentleman over here is called Severus Snape. He's the one who brought you here.”

Tom Riddle...what a fitting name for the mysterious man who marked the start of an extraordinary adventure.

“Why have you brought me here?”

Tom's smirk widened, his eyes fixed on Harry with such an intensity that he would have believed he was still paralysed if he didn't know any better. He offered him a hand to help him up.

“You see, Harry, I've been watching you for sometime. That day you stumbled across me or rather I to you fascinated me. I was compelled to see the reason why any human would willing go into the forest and when I witnessed your exchange with, Dumbledore was it? I was not disappointed. I knew I had to talk to you—meet you if I could...because…”

Harry reached for his larger hands. When his fingertips brushed against Tom's a surge of electricity sent him reeling back but Tom held tighter to prevent him from letting go. Heat coursed through his body and he whimpered as he clutched, steadfast to the man in front of him in order to avoid falling over. He gazed up, confused about what he was doing and saw the once blue eyes now glew crimson. 

Tom released Harry, who was now panting and struggling to stand.

“You and I share a special bond.”

“What do you mean, Tom?” He backed away, searching for the other man, Snape, but he was nowhere in sight.

It was just the two of them, alone in the middle of nowhere. 

His back collided with the trunk of a tree and Tom caged him in place with his arms resting on either side of Harry's head.

“What I mean to say is that you are my mate and as such,” he cupped his face in his hand and used his thumb to rub circles on his cheek. “I intend on claiming you.”

His mind screamed at him to run, run away as fast as he could without looking back but he simply could not bring himself to move or even look away from this stranger's enchanting eyes—a deep bloody red that should have been frightening but held a unique charm. Tom must've taken his silence as an invitation because he next moment he felt a pair if lips on his own.

They were warm and soft, starting out slowly then gradually becoming more aggressive and demanding. Heat pooled in his belly, fueled by Tom's kiss and his caresses. 

Harry moaned when Tom pulled away, nipping at his bottom lip before resting his forehead against his.

Deep down he knew this was wrong and, as far as he was concerned, he wasn't even attracted to guys...or at least he thought he wasn't. 

“Please stop.”

Harry watched confusion then anger flash in his eyes but his face remained stoic.

“Are you rejecting me as your mate? May I remind you that it was you who visited the forest every single day at the crack of dawn in hopes of finding me?”

He wanted to say something, anything to deny what was just said but he could not. It was true; he had sought out the man for days but the question is why? Why did Tom keep calling him his 'mate’ and why did the places he touched burn his skin? He looked away and pushed at Tom's chest. He didn't budge. He grabbed his wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head.

“Am I mistaken, Harry?”

“Let go of me,” he protested.

Tom narrowed his eyes.

“Let go of you? Why would I do that when every part of you is begging me to continue? Just look at yourself.”

Harry let out an embarrassingly loud whine when Tom groped his hard-on.

“I've barely even touched you.”

He struggled against his grip. He was scared.

“Tell me, Potter, are you scared of me or…”  
Tom pressed harder against his erection, squeezing it lightly with his long fingers.

He arched into his touch.

“Are you scared of how right this feels?” He whispered huskily into his ear. Harry's body shook with pleasure when Tom ran his hot, wet tongue over his ear.

He hung his head in shame. He was right. It was not that he was scared of him, although he was beginning to think he should be, he was scared of how much he desired the other—desired more of his touch.

“I thought so.”

Tom buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck. He unconsciously bore more of his neck to him.

The hot breath fanning over his exposed skin made him squirm. Then his mouth was on his neck, tasting his flesh with his tongue. It was all so overwhelming. Harry dug his nails into Tom's hand, desperate for any sort of grounding in his state of unbearable pleasure.

Tom began to suck on his neck and, without warning, he bit down hard.

Harry cried out, whether in pain or pleasure he could not tell in his clouded daze.

However, when his ministrations abruptly stopped, Harry blinked his eyes open. 

Snape was talking to Tom.

“Excuse the interruption but shouldn't the boy be returned to his home? It is late and it is not wise to keep him here should he be found missing.”

Unlike Harry, Tom was as composed as ever. The only proof of their activities was the slight flush on his cheeks and the wrinkling of his robes. He felt Harry's stare and looked at him blankly. 

Harry quickly dropped his gaze.

“That is true. I will ta-”

“Allow me to take him back.”

If he was irritated by being cut off by Snape, he didn't show it.

“Very well, Severus. Do be more careful re-entering than you were exiting. It won't do if you are caught.”

“Thank you, my lord.” 

Snape pulled out his wand and was about to cast another spell on him when he raised his hands in front of him.

“No! I'll go willingly. You don't have to do that.”

Snape ignored him and waved his wand anyways.

“I'm afraid that won't be possible, Potter. We can't have you knowing our location.”

A familiar drowsiness wash over him and before his world faded to black once more, a pair of arms broke his fall. They felt safe...like home.

Tom handed Harry's unconscious body to Snape.

“I hope you know what you're getting into, Tom.”


	7. Fuss and Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, shaken from his encounter with Tom, seeks answers to questions he already knows the answers to + Lucius and Harry spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but school has started up again and I cannot write as often as I'd like to. Don't worry I have not forgotten about this story and will update as often as time allows. I appreciate all of your comments and kudos and commend you for your patience.
> 
>  
> 
> Lot's of love,  
> Unicorn

### Fuss and Feathers

The first light of day break flooded his room, playfully reflecting off the mirror and into his eyes. As he woke in irritation his spire was only augmented by his sore muscles and pounding headache. The side of his neck throbbed painfully. What the hell did he do last night? He was not even changed out of his clothes—shoes and all!

He felt like he had consecutively ran a marathon, got hit by a train, and was bitten by a rabid wolf. He massaged his temples, trying to recall yesterday's events. 

He remembered the coronation and the incident with the myrtle tree—speaking of which did he still have the flower? He checked all of his pockets but came up empty-handed, which was admittedly disheartening until he scolded himself for being so gullible. He sighed and frustration when he was unable to remember anything after the party. 

He grumbled irritably as he picked out a more casual outfit from the dresser and tapped on the fireplace 3 times; Cedric had informed him how to access the en suite. The fireplace vanished to reveal the door to the bathroom. Feeling particularly sticky, he took a shower the warm water pelting his skin eased his aching body. Though his pain remain, it had significantly lessened after the shower. 

He dressed and wiped the fog off the mirror, eyes landing on a sizeable purple bruise on his neck. He jumped back in astonishment at his reflection then looked closer to inspect it. 

The bruise glared back at him from the mirror. The mark bore an eery resemblance to a skull... although that may be on Harry's part for seeing shapes in the formless mark. Cautiously, he touched it, feeling a buzzing hum resonate from the mark. Just like that the memories of last night came rushing back to him.  
How could he have forgotten about that of all things? And an explicit detail he remembered exactly how he had gotten the bruise. His cheeks burned in shame. Tom Riddle, the mysterious man who had occupied his mind long after their first encounter had sought him out and, from his implications, had also been spying on him for quite a while.

“Harry!”

He gave a start at the shout. How is he to hide such a dark mark on his skin? If the weather so called for it he would have happily used a scarf, unfortunately with the sudden heat wave he would only succeed in drawing more attention to himself.

“Harry! Lucius is waiting downstairs for you. He says it's important.”

He inwardly cursed, searching for anything to help him hide it.

“I'm coming, Cedric!” Harry called. Panic rose in his chest. There was nothing to... Except!

Cedric was situated in front of the door, arms crossed in mock impatience.

“Took you long enough.”

He glanced at the towel.

“Here I'll take that for you.”

Harry's hand shot up to hold the towel in place. Cedric looked at him, no doubt perplexed by his behavior.  
“Leave it! I mean... I still need it to dry off?”

It came out more as a question and both parties stared at each other, Cedric in bewilderment and Harry with perturbed sincerity. Cedric cleared his throat and laughed nervously. Harry visibly relaxed.

“Well maybe for a bit longer but you can't wear it when you go to talk to Lucius. He's already overly critical as it is.”

Great, now he'd have to conceal it from Lucius too. Call it intuition but something told him that it wouldn't end well.

Harry and mumbled a quick ‘thank you’ then followed him downstairs. Right before they entered the room Cedric tugged the towel away from Harry, raising a brow when he slapped a hand over the side of his neck.

“Are you feeling alright, Harry? You seem a little skittish today.”

He forced a smile or tried to since it more closely resembled a lopsided grin at best.

“Talk to you later?”

“Yeah, sure!” Harry ejected instantaneously.  
Cedric blinked at him but shook his head, bowing politely before he went out elsewhere.

Harry truly was an enigma.

As he waited at the threshold of the door his mind worked rapidly, trying to calculate any sort of excuse that would be believable enough to fool Lucius. The blonde aristocrat, who was seated at his desk glanced up at him and passively. He dipped his quill into the inkwell and moved the paper he was writing on into a pile then grabbed another paper from a separate pile to begin the process all over again.

“Enter.”

Harry stepped into the study, nerves prickling when Lucius discarded his work to stare at him expectantly. His eyes flickered to the empty seat on the other side of his desk then back to Harry. He took the hint and sat in the chair.

“Potter, it has come to my attention that you lack a wand,” Lucia drawled. “And due to the dire need for a wizard to have a wand it is imperative for you to obtain one before I can begin to educate you.”  
This is why he wanted to see him?

“You're getting me a wand.” 

He grinned wider when Lucius sighed in annoyance, eyebrow subtly twitching.

“Yes, I am getting you a wand, albeit an act of necessity, not charity.”

He couldn't believe it, he was finally going to be able to harness his gift.

“To do so will require a trip to Ollivander's, a masterful wandmaker on the other end of town.”

The excitement bubbling in his chest ruptured at the scrutinizing glare Lucius was giving him, a deep-set frown and eyes hardened in sharp suspicion.

“May I inquire the reason for your glamour, mr. Potter?”

He stayed silent. It was likely something magic related but he hadn't an inkling what it was or why it had elicited such suspicion from him. Noticing his bewilderment, Lucius elaborated.

“And alteration to one's appearance, Potter, commonly used to hide something.”

He pushed away from his desk and pointed his wand at him.

“What are you hiding?”

Harry stiffened in his chair, wincing when Lucius shoved the tip of his wand against the underside of his chin.

“I'm not hiding anything. I don't even know how to cast a glamour.”

Why on earth was he so agitated all of a sudden? Well Lucius was always slightly agitated but he was genuinely threatening right now.

“Don't lie to me, Potter, if you are who you say who you are.”

Did Lucius seriously believe he was an imposter?

“It's really me, Harry Potter!”

A bright white light illuminated the tip of Lucius's wand and a cooling sensation washed over him. Lucius's eyes widened comically for a brief moment before he dislodged his wand, face stern.

He glowered at the man, rubbing under his chin. When he followed the direction of Lucius' stare, he hastily covered the spot on his neck. So much for keeping it a secret...but if he was incapable of seeing it before then he must have unconsciously cast a so-called ‘glamour’ in a bout of accidental magic.

“Where did you get that from?”

“I, uh, fell,” he offered pathetically.

Lucius yanked his arm away to further inspect it. When he prodded at the blemish experimentally he hissed, withdrawing his finger in surprise. The mark had, quite literally, shocked him.

“This looks an awful lot like a bite, Potter, and no ordinary one at that.”

His breath hitched, a lump forming in his throat.  
“That's strange...because it definitely is a scrape I sustained after falling.”

“Where were you last night?” He ignored his alibi, clearly not buying it.

“I was in the castle all night. I haven't been anywhere outside of its walls since I arrived here.”

Well, not voluntarily at least.

“Is that right? For second I thought you may have stupidly ventured into undesirable territory.”

“Undesirable territory?”

“Creature territory. Honestly, how simple-minded can you be? A prince who is unversed with his own territory.”

He mumbled, ‘incompetent fool’ under his breath, Harry overlooked his disparaging behavior in his newly sparked inquisition.

Boy did he have his work cut out for him with this naive brat. 

“Well, Lucius, I'm sorry for not having a firm grasp on the world I've been in for, let's see, two days.”

Their eyes locked in a battle of equal fury and contumacy, either willing the other to delve the first blow. Neither spoke, instead calling a truce with clenched fists and restrained tongues—pinned down to the floor of their mouths by pearly white bars. Smugness rose within him like a balloon rises to explore the depths of the sky at first chance, made triumphant by the lowering of blue orbs and a heady sigh.

“Do you have any remembrance of the vows you took yesterday?”

“Of course...why?”

He was thrown off by the sudden change in subjects and regarded Lucius with uncertainty.  
“They clearly state, ‘the separation of two existing classifications’ as a sugar-coated explanation for the divide between wizards and those filthy, animalistic creatures— creatures like werewolves, vampires, giants and...veelas. Such beasts are inherently evil, filled with insatiable bloodlust. Any and all creatures spotted near the kingdom must be captured and relocated for the protection of the people.”

Harry recoiled with disgust.

“Creatures can't be entirely evil... They must have some sentience—”

“Do not fraternize with the enemy, boy. It is not prudent for the prince to have a soft spot for mindless beasts ruled by instinct.”

Mindless beasts? His blood boiled with every word that spewed out of Lucius's mouth. Despite his limited knowledge of The Wizarding World, this type of treatment was unprecedented—discriminatory even. But the look on Lucius's face told him it would be futile to argue and he, instead, divulged his indignation with the furrowing of his brow.

Suddenly, he recollected another occurrence last night that bemused him: the word ‘mate.’ Tom had insisted on calling him his mate and went on to claim they had a special bond of sorts—whatever that meant. Harry had a theory about the significance of the word but he wanted a proper definition. Although he was not partial to Lucius, he had to give the man credit for his experience and understanding in both this world and this kingdom. 

“What does it mean to be someone's mate?”

Lucius stiffened, a grimace lay on his face, and Harry watched him with mirth as he cough into his hand to smooth over the crack in his composure. In his amusement he made a mental note to catch Lucius by surprise more often. If he was going to be stuck with him for however long lessons take, he might as well have some fun with it.

“And where have you come across this word?”

He put on his most convincing look of innocence. If Lucius deduced him to be an ignorant child then he was going to act like one.

“I seen it in a book yesterday but there wasn't a description for it.”

“Those types of books are only found in the Restricted Section. Only the king can grant access there.”

“He did.” He had to repress the forming smirk on his face. “Why do you keep avoiding the question? Is it something bad?”

Lucius massaged his temples, clearly annoyed by his persistent badgering.

“It is not bad per say but it is more frequently associated with creatures.” He spit out the word ‘creature’ like it was a vial substance, nose scrunching in repugnance.

“To be one's made is to be bound to that person in body and soul. One can distinguish their mate by the distinct pull they feel towards the other and from the ‘First Contact’. First Contact is exactly as it sounds, the first time mates touch, and each pair’s experience is a unique reaction that ranges anywhere from drowsiness to... Pleasure but never pain. Although it is possible for wizards or witches to be mated it is an exceptionally rare occurrence.”

Harry listen carefully to his every word. So his suspicions had been right about the nature of their bond. There was only one complication: Tom was a creature. At least Harry was 90 percent sure he was on account of his unnaturally red eyes and impossible strength. 

To be mated with someone...he was not quite sure how to process that information, after all he never planned to be with anyone so soon but from the way things progressed as of now, nothing has gone as planned. Magic was not previously within his realm of reality but here he was, the prince of a whole magical nation.  
Well he was not officially in a relationship with Tom—he didn't know anything about the man, but by the definition Lucius provided they were a mated pair. The first contact reaction had definitely been hard to miss, Harry forced himself not to dwell on the...experience. Thank goodness Snape stepped in when he did, otherwise he would certainly not be a virgin right now. When he shuddered he told himself it was out of fear and nothing else. Since the other was aware of their situation he had no qualms that he would return. 

Right when he thought he understood the world the universe just had to throw him a curveball.

“Oh...okay. Can we go to the wand shop now?”

Lucius halted him before he could exit the study, wand raised yet again. The tip glew a soft white and, in a gust, the cooling sensation from before spread across his skin. The aristocrat said nothing and brisked passed him, expecting Harry to follow.

Harry almost ran into Lucius's back when he stopped out of nowhere.

“Be wary not to let anyone else see that mark.”

**XXX**

Songbirds tittered away, above two black haired wizards, the younger of which walked at a faster pace. His robes billowed behind him like the great tail feathers of a peacock; autumn leaves and wildflowers were crushed beneath his feet, the fragrance of spices and pine thick in the air. His older companion took longer strides to keep up with him.

“That was unwise of you to do, Tom.”

Tom did not spare Snape a glance, he kept up his relentless pace, answering him in a bored tone.

“I am aware of that, Severus, and though I admit to the brashness of my actions I would have to disagree with your claim of their injudicious nature.”  
Snape narrowed his eyes.

“And how is that, my Lord?”

Tom turned and sent a stinging hex his way. He hissed when it struck his shoulder, pain flaring up as it swelled an angry red.

“Do not question my judgment. Next time I will not be as forgiving.”

Snape shut his mouth and bowed his head in apology, acknowledging that he was out of line. He did not need Tom to explain what would happen the next time, should he so displeased him, to understand his threat. He was just lucky to have only felt his ‘Crucio’ twice in his lifetime.

Tom took a sharp turn and diverged from the path, continuing until he was at the edge of a river bank.

“I planned to reveal myself later but bonds are notorious for clouding even the sharpest mind’s better judgement. However, I believe this deviation in plans will prove in our favor. The sooner we get to him, the sooner we can convince him to join our cause. It is only a matter of earning his trust.”

Snape, clutching his shoulder, moved to stand at his lord’s side. He was right. The earlier they met Harry the easier it would be to get him to see reason without the burden of having to deal with the prejudice hogwash they fed the people of Godric's Hollow. No, they needed Harry's mind to be a near-blank slate if they wanted to impress on him and mold the way he thinks and acts to their benefit which would be all the more taxing had he been brainwashed into believing their propaganda.

The Potter boy's magic was strong from what Snape felt but it was untamed. He was confident that the boy will prove to be a valuable ally once he learned how to harness the full extent of his power. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly. He might even give Tom a well-deserved challenge—maybe become his equal. This would be a truly fascinating adventure, he just knew it. This made him all the more hopeful in his lord's next words.

“We shall sway him yet.”

**XXX**

The part of town where Ollivander's Wand Shop was located in was bustling with wizards and witches of every age. Shops of all kinds line the street, each displaying their unique and characteristic merchandise. Lucius had to physically drag Harry away from one shop in particular that was advertising a sale for dragon eggs, a baby dragon exhibited in the shop window pawed at the glass and stared up at them with dewey, yellow eyes.

Once they found the shop they entered, a small bell chiming above the door to alert the shopkeeper of their entrance. As Lucius went to talk to the shopkeeper, Harry took the chance to observe his surroundings. The walls were lined with countless rectangular boxes, the contents of which he assumed to be wands. The shop itself was dimly lit on account of the scarce number of candles. He wondered how he could see in this place.

“Harry Potter, I've been expecting you for some time.”

The fey voice of the man at the desk brought him out of his musings. He was an elderly gentleman with wide, pale eyes that reminded him of the Moon. Lucius motioned for him to walk closer, so he did. The man, Ollivander he judged by the name of the shop, fixed his orbs on him. Ollivander seemed to stare without really staring as his eyes remained unfocused on either Lucius or himself but appeared to look beyond the physical Realm. Honestly, it was unnerving.

“Let's get started shall we?"

A tape measurer appeared out of thin air with the snap of his fingers, it had a mind of its own and dove straight for Harry, wrapping around him. The whole ordeal would have blown his mind had he not known what magic was. After taking his measurements, the tape measurer disappeared with a poof of smoke. The wandmaker hummed contemplatively then went over to one of the many shelves of wands to hand him one.

“Willow 10¼”, dragon heartstring, reasonably springy.”

Almost as soon as Harry enclosed his fingers around the wand, Ollivander snatched it out of his hand and chucked it to the side. He guessed that meant ‘no.’  
“Chestnut 8¾”, unicorn hair, pliable.”

He shook his head and threw it in the same place as the others.

“Mahogany 9¼”, swishy and nice for charm work.”

Silvery eyes lit up the gloomy shop as the pile  
continued to grow; one by one each wand he handed Harry was rejected,insomuch that even Lucius was taken aback by the phenomenon. 

“A delightfully selective customer! I would expect no less from the prince.”

Lucius drummed his fingers aggrievedly on the counter. When he said he would take Harry wand shopping he had not imagined it would take this long because if he had, then either Dumbledore or Arthur would be here right now. Though by taking the boy, he could use it to earn Sirius's favor. 

“I have one last wand in the back that I believe would suit you marvelously. I made it a while back but have never found anyone compatible enough to wield it.”

Harry was practically bouncing on his heels in excitement at the prospect of finally matching with a wand but a sliver of the doubt crept up on him, suggesting he might not be compatible with the wand at all. What would he do if none of Ollivander’s wands chose him? The elder wand maker returned from the back room with a dirt-covered box that looked like it had not been touched in years. He blew on the lid of the box, scattering motes of dust which swirled in sluggish clouds. Lucius sneezed, becoming more miffed by the second.

“Holly 11” phoenix feather, nice and supple. An unusual pairing for an unusual wizard.”

The minute Harry grabbed the wand, he knew it was the one. Something beneath his skin that he could singly equate to magic, sang in contentment, accepting the wand as an extension of himself. He grinned up at Ollivander. He couldn't explain it but this wand just felt right—like it was meant for him and belonged in his hand. It was the joining of two pieces of a puzzle: a seamless fit.

“Curious, very curious indeed.”

Harry felt dread at those words. The wand felt so right! There was no way he could be mistaken.

“What is it, sir?”

Those pale eyes locked onto him with a new intensity.

“The wand is, in fact, a perfect match yet what  
mystifies me is the owner of its counterpart.”  
Both Lucius and Harry perked up to hear the explanation beyond his nebulous observation.  
“Baffling how these things happen. A wand chooses the wizard and it so happens that this wand has a brother. The phoenix who provided the feather of its core was unimaginably stubborn, therefore it gave but two feathers: one in your possession and one in his. Such a fine young man he is—troubled, yes, but brilliant. He once held that exact wand in his own hands, though it favorite him greatly, I knew it was not quite right. Yew 13 ½”—unyielding I remember it as though it was yesterday.”

“Is that so?” Harry said with a remote look. 

To have the brother of another's wand... Would that their magic be similar to his different Maybe? The unusualness of this situation filled him with a strange urgency to meet whoever was in possession of his counterpart. From what he'd gathered magic is a sacred thing that deeply defines the character of its host. Magic is the essence of being what makes a wizard who he is. It is an invaluable gift who's a lot into one by birth is a mysterious but great feat in itself. Knowing that someone is Magic was so compatible with his own to be favored by his lawn cause his magic to tingle excitedly.

“And who is the owner of said wand?”

Anyone from the outside would have thought Lucius to be cross but, for those who are close enough, they would be able to pick out the smallest glint of cogitation smoldering behind his otherwise impassive expression.

Upon his query the eldest absent-mindedly stroked his chin, eyes glaze over with a filmy remembrance.

“Voldemort.”

With a sharp intake of breath and a lost Harry Potter, Ollivander refocused on Harry.

“Just as he was destined for extraordinary power, so shall you be. Let's hope you use your power for the better.”

He hadn't a clue who this Voldemort fellow was or why his name struck Lucius in the manner it had but, from what he could piece together, it wasn't good. Before Harry could begin to analyze the situation he was being escorted out of the shop. Lucius placed 7 galleons on the counter and pulled Harry by his arm. Harry protested and tried to squirm out of his grasp but he would have none of that and consciously tightened his grip, dragging the boy roughly much like a mother chastening her child for his misbehavior. 

“Let me go, Lucius. What was that about and who is Voldemort?”

The darting of his eyes and unexpected digging of nails into his arm exposed the lie in the blond’s following words.

“He is no one to be concerned about.”

Harry yanked his arm out of the aristocrats clutches.  
“You're lying to me. If he was not someone of importance than why did you force me, rudely might I in part, out of the shop?”

He reasoned, determined to get answers.

Lucius leered at him yet its usual contempt was absent, in its place was perturbed. Harry waited with bated breath. There was no way out of this one and he knew it.

“Voldemort is a filthy creature.” Seeing Harry bristle he added, “and do not question me further, child. That is all you need to know.”

**XXX**

"Wingardium leviosa!”

Harry chanted for what must have been the hundredth time. He growled in frustration when nothing happened.

“No, no you're pronouncing it wrong and your movements have no direction,” he reprimanded. “Casting a spell is a more complex process than the shouting of words accompanied by the barbaric brandishing of a wand; your motions must be precise and purposeful.”

He rested his head in his hands, elbows propped up on the desk. Two hours have already passed by without an ounce of improvement. Despite what Lucius said he had been performing the spell correctly—he followed everything exactly as he'd been instructed, yet still he could not get the feather to lift a single centimeter off the desk.

He let his mind wander back to this Voldemort character. There was no chance Lucius would give him any more information on him, he made that very clear on the walk home. Maybe the library would have something on him...or he could try asking Cedric and Neville about it. They've lived here their whole lives, they were bound to know something. 

If, realistically when, Snape and Tom came back to retrieve him—being creatures themselves, they surely would know who Voldemort is. Hopefully, the meeting won't be a repeat of last time. He still needed to come to terms with the whole mate thing.  
He decided to start with the library.

“I’m starting to think you might be a squib.”

Correction, he would start with the library tomorrow. Right now he would entertain ideas of kicking Lucius's ass.


End file.
